Dancing in the Dying Flames
by vampireknight777Hetaliafan
Summary: The year is 1488. A pirate named Captain Kirkland sets his sails up for adventure because there is a part of him that seems to be missing inside of him that the sea only seems to be able to fill. After a raid on one of Antonio's ships, he stumbles across something... (not Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Dancing in the Dying Flames

_(__A__Captain__Kirkland__tale__)_

I smell the spray of sea on my face, the feel of the wind blowing through the sails... I couldn't imagine life any other way. I am Captain Kirkland, this is my home. I have salty wind blown blonde hair, dead sexy bushy eyebrows, a sash against my chest, and a black Captain hat. Land doesn't satisfy my desire for something' more... Like there is something' missing inside of me. The sea seems to fill in that gap with her bipolar moods. The year be 1588. I am at war with Spain or otherwise known as Antonio although, it has never officially been declared. In spite of being Captain Kirkland, I am also the country of England. I am under orders of the Queen, Elizabeth, or my boss, to raid him whenever I can. My red coat bellows in the wind, testing the wills of the elusive ocean of the Pacific.I tell my loyal crew, "There be no storms in t' sea dog blasted air! Tonight! We raid, Now get goin' you scoundrels!"Later, after we came back with some booty courtesy of Antonio... I start playing with some of his gold pieces then spread it evenly amongst the crew.My lookout suddenly yelled, "Captain! You need t' see this!"I sighed, "I'm comin'... I'm comin', yer scallywag." If I know Salty Sam, then he would be calling me up for just seeing a whale on the horizon. "Salty... If it's another whale, I'm tannin' your sorry flea bitten hide!"He said, "Just come here Captain!" When I came up he just handed me the telescope. "L-look, Captain!"When I put me eye to the telescope, I nearly dropped it. "A lass! There be a lass, floatin' in t' water! Men! Get t' scurvy dog flea bitten ladder! Now! Fetch t' row boat!" I grab a rope and start scaling down the mast quickly. "What be ye standin' here fer?! Do it! Now!"They scrambled to do as I say, "Yarr!" They placed the rowboat in the water while I just jump into it. Something inside me be screaming save this lass!She was floating around a wreckage probably just made by the Spanish Armada... Her hair floating like a red crown around her head. I fastly row to her and pull her in. I put my ear to her mouth just to see if she's breathing... She's not. I put my ear to her chest and I find out she's still alive. I decided right then and there that I be going to try to save this poor soul. I use one of my hands to hold her head in place, I pinch her nose together, and start breathing into her. I do that for a minute or two and finally, I heard a faint coughing sound. I stop and reposition my hands just then to support the deadweight. I just look at her rum red sopping hair. As she grabbed something from the inner folds of her skirts and made a slicing movement in me direction. I automatically drop her and scramble all the way to the other side of the boat. I yelled, "What t' Bloody Hell did yer do that fer!? I just saved your arse!"

This beauty yelled at me, in a musical Spanish accent, "I didn't ask t' be saved! Much less by you! I rather be taken by t' sea, just like me ship... Just like that... me Antonette be gone... Along with all me mates and crew... I rather die with them. T' Captain is supposed t' go down with t' ship, que pasa? All this... nothin'! Idiota! Don't touch me again... Or you... lose... yer... hand." She fell against the boat apparently exhausted.

I sigh and wondered what I should do with this firecracker of a beauty... I decided that I just can't leave her here in this condition. I have no choice but the put her on me Eliza Sunrise. She might not like it but I be damned if I see her die without a chance of survival on this open water with no supplies at all. Though she be going to have to be put in the brig. I don't want her to jump out and try to kill herself, For some reason, I just can't take that.

I row to the boat and said, "Bring me up, Scotty!"

Scotty said, "Aye Captain!" He pulled me up while I put her in my arms and just hope she doesn't wake up.

Scotty nearly dropped the whole boat while I saw his jaw drop. He asked, "A woman, Captain? Are ye sure about this? Women are bad luck on boats."

I stepped on board and said, "Aye... Don't doubt ye Captain, mate!"

I put her in my quarters then I feel through her clothes hoping that I can find that dagger she had hidden. I blush but I can't have any of the crew doing this... Who knows what they might try...

I didn't feel anything on her chest... I just know that her soaking clothes got to be pretty cold, I lift up her skirt just enough to show off a leg to reveal the dagger. I quickly grab it then put it under my pillow, along with her 1 shotgun. I grab a pair of my extra clothes and head out to the brig. I assigned two of my best mates to watch over my cabin just incase she wakes up.

I set up the most comfortable bed with a couple of soft blankets and a goose down pillow. Then I put the clothes hanging on her sink, just incase she wanted to change. I clap my hands together feeling satisfied that I did everything possible to try to make her more comfortable.

I go back to my quarters and I'm just lucky that she didn't wake up. I eat at about half past the noon time with the rest of my crew.

My first mate, Harley Jean, complained, "Why do we have a lass on t' ship?"

I replied, "Because I said so, that's why!"

One of my other crew, One-Eyed Reilly, "Me bets the Capt' has a crush on t' lass. 20 silver pieces, any takers? She sure is a looker... I saw her with me one good eye."

I said, "Shut your crodscottle, sea barnicle, rotten yellow dogged, toothless trap hole! I have no feelin' fer t' Lass... She hates everyone, anyway. Now, if ye don' mind. I got to give our prisoner food."

One of my crew said, while laughing, "Not if you want her to live, Captain!"

I down another pint of my ale and smashed the glass against the table, "Who said that! I'll make 'em walk t' plank!"

They started pointing at each other and I sighed, "Honestly, what am I going to do with me crew... I can' throw you all out!" I laughed and the whole crew laughed with me.

I grab some of the ham the chef made and an orange. I also gather up a pint of water then walk my way down the stairs. I figured after all that salt water, she was thirsty. I knock on the wooden door, "Young Lass... Ye in there?"

I heard her cough then her say, "What do yer want?! Leave me be!"

I open the door, "Good, ye're awake. I reckon that ye be mighty thirsty abou' now."

As soon as I set the tray down right next to her, she tore into it like it was the first meal she had in days. I wonder how long she had been stranded there floating on that driftwood.

After she was done with chowing down, I asked, "What migh' be ye name, Lass?"

She stared at me with her unnerving eyes the color of the purest silver doubloons, just when I think that I won't get an answer, she spoke.

"Me name is Captain Scarlet Lopez de Montanio otherwise known as the 'Red Queen o' the Seas' perhaps ye heard o' me?"

I said, "I don't recall ye name, Lass."

Scarlet said, in her musical accent, "Funny, I have heard of ye... Captain Kirkland. Ye is the most wanted pirate in t' Seven Seas. 70,000 gold doubloons, if ye be caught..."

I nodded, "Indeed. I am Scarlet."

She quickly leaned forward across the table and moved her fist right next to my jawbone. I look down and there was nothing metal there... She looked confused.

I laugh, "It's hard to cut me without a knife... Ain't it, Lass?"

The whole ship rocked, more than usual, and suddenly our bodies was flung across the room together. I hit the door and she fell on top of me. She is cursing some spanish at me as she fell. I automatically grab her and try to shield her as the whole chair comes flying toward us.

Just then, the door flew open with one of my crew yelling, "Captain! Storm ahead! Looks like i's a big 'un!"

Great thanks to talk like a pirate... I had a difficult time without it!

http:/talklikeapirate.com/translator.html


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Storm

The ship rocked back and forth against the storm with a loud crack as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. I assumed this because I am currently below deck, with a fiery tan skinned redheaded woman on top on me. There is also a chair along with a desk sliding in our direction.

The crew mate burst in so I quickly picked her up, all the while she's cursing some mighty colorful Spanish, and shut the door just in time to hear the furniture slam against it.

I tune in to her yelling, "Idiota! Are you _Loco_? Put me down!"

I drop her, "As ye wish... Princessa." I quickly grab a rope and tie it around both our waists as the crew mate held her in place by her wrists. Silent Pete never talks unless it's absolutely necessary, like him telling us that there is a storm. She spit in his face and tried to struggle from his grasp but he was simply too strong for her. I'm glad I chose him to be my first mate. He obeys every order I give him but will issue orders when needed, and he's the most loyal one of all my crew.

As I finish tying off the rope I said, "Ye better get used to it, Princessa, you're on me boat now." Then she kicked Pete in the balls and he fell flat, but otherwise, she didn't do anything else.

Sometimes I wonder why I bother butchering up my own language. I sound so much better if I talk the way I think.

The red- I mean, Scarlet just looked at me and said, "Ye migh' own 'her' but ye don'ta own me!" She tried to stalk off but she forgot that we were connected.

I got dragged with her, as Pete was just starting to get up again, I grabbed a candelabras that was hanging there, "Look! Like it or not, Princessa, You're stuck with me!"

She strode towards me and for the first time I am struck by how womanly she looks in my clothes, she looked around the 22 year old. She looked beautiful as she flashed a deadly smile at me, as if to say, 'I know I'm beautiful.' Then she punched me in the stomach.

Scarlet said, as she flipped her hair back, "Princessa, huh? Don'ta forget it!', she glanced at my eyebrows, 'Ye name shouldn't be Captain Kirkland... It should be Captain Bushy Brows!"

She laughed at me as I wince in pain and try to say, 'Ye're lucky I don't hit lasses like you!' But all that came out was... , "Lucky... Wench."

She opened the door to the surface and the sight was awful. The ship is at an angle with the waves battering her from side to side. The sight of this makes even me, seasick. Most of the crew are tied to the mast, riding out the storm. The water is coming off my hat with every step I take with my boots. My boots are getting soaked as well as the seawater washes over them.

Suddenly Scarlet yelled, "Hold on to me! It would be easier to walk with four feet instead of two!"

I grab her and start walking to the mast, "Everything will be alright, Scarlet." I could feel her shaking despite the cold, it's from fear.

I just manage to barely grab a barrel with both my hands and let her go for a second. When suddenly I feel the rope tug as the ship slide more to the other side with Scarlet too! The rope keeps us connected as she grabbed frantically for the railing of the ship. I race toward her, "Scarlet!"

She had slipped to the outside of the boat with the waves pounding at her backside. She has a hold of the railing but it's wet and slick. I raced towards her and then... just as I got there, she let go of the railing. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up, looking into her thankful silver eyes.

I say, "That was a close one!"

She only had time to say, "I agree!" When we both get pulled over the edge by the next wave. We both fell in the water and I sputter water as my ship is sailing away.

As soon as I could breathe, I yell as loud as I could, because her life depended on it, "FIND US ON A NEARBY ISLAND AFTER THE STORM!"

I hope they heard that because right after I saw a big flash of lightning streaking across the dark sky followed by a loud boom. I heard a splash as another something fell in the water and I raced towards it thinking I could save them, if it was a person... I look and it was a boat with supplies in it!

Good thing because I'm not a strong swimmer, I could only dog paddle just enough to save my life. I pull myself up on it and pull Scarlet up on it too. She is shaking from cold and shock; for the first time this woman is truly quiet as we watch my ship sail away into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3The Island

Dancing in the Dying Flames

Chapter 3: The Island

I took the first watch as I watched her sleep since the storm seems to have calmed down her firelike temper. I row the boat back and forth for the hours on end. Seemingly as endless as the sea. She wakes up at dawn and blinks at me then she scrambled as far away from me as she can without falling from the boat.

She said, as she looked close to tears or was it the rain?, "Why did you save me...?" Though the sky keeps having flashes of light still, there are no more booms of thunder. However, there are still a lot of rain, making us cold and miserable.

Instead of answering her, I take off my hat and put it on her head. I change the subject, "You'll catch a cold if you keep getting soaked." Then my hair gets plastered to my head immediately.

The truth is, I don't know how to explain the inexplicable desire for her to live. So far all she has done for me is punch me in the stomach and try to cut me, twice. She is just so young, frightened, feisty, strong, and beautiful.

She mumbled, "This doesn't mean I owe you my life or anything. If you seek eternal gratitude, you're not going to get it."

Stubborn too, though, I daresay that she is talking more like a girl now instead of a sailor.

I sigh, "I never expected it, Red Queen. Since, it seems we are going to be stuck together for a while. Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

She looked at me curiosity sparkling her silver eyes and with some respect, "What do you want to know first, Captain Kirkland?"

I thought about it and replied, "How about your life before you were a pirate?"

She shook her head, "I haven't thought about that in a long time... I am an orphan who was raised on a farm in Santa Monica. When I was seven, I saw my first ship. I just thought how great it would be if I could be on that ship with all the freedom in the world. No one to tell me what to do or say. No attachments to this world... That's the life for me. When I was ten, I ran away from home and started out on the all woman crew of the Madre Teresa. They were my first real home... Eventually, I became my own captain and did the same thing that Yolinda Maria de Vargas, my former Captain on the Teresa, did to me all those years ago. Just as I hit my 21 birthday, a few days ago, my ship sank... Along with all my crew. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone who's just so important to you, they are your family!"

She wiped her hand from her eyes, which I suspect were tears, while I say, "Don't cry..."

I am wanting to hold her and comfort her but afraid what she might do to me, I just put my arm back down. Suddenly I hear a noise of the most beautiful notes I had ever heard. I start to hum to the tune.

She yelled at me, "Don't listen to them! Idiota! Las sirenas estan aqui! The sirens are here!" I hear the music crescendo as I see a woman with long black hair appear above the water and she beckoned towards me to join her... I drop the oars and suddenly a splash as Scarlett hit her on the head with one I just dropped... What was that word again? Oar? God, I don't know anymore.

I hear the most unpleasant sound as I heard a loud crack combined with the sound very much like nails scraping over a chalkboard.

The black haired woman showed her teeth that were very pointy indeed... After I registered that fact, I felt a very hard smack on my cheek as I actually heard Scarlett curse at me again as the black haired woman slunk back down into the menacing water.

"Eres un idiota! Que quieres que te maten? You're an idiot! Do you want them to kill you?!"

I blinked and sat back down in the boat, I didn't even know I was standing up before, just about to jump out of it.

"I'm a country, love and countries can't die. So yes, I know the feeling you got when your friends died. Everyone I know now: my crew, my boss, my friends, and my enemies all die. I've buried a lot of my friends already. Except the other countries... No matter how much I want to kill him, France would never die, just like me. You're the one who has no idea what it's like! Imagine it! Watching everyone around you die, but you still go on living! You age slowly too! I've been 22 for the last hundred years! Never celebrating my 23 birthday!"

I put my head in my hands and wondered why we were like this... I am deeply lost in thought when I felt a finger touch the cheek gingerly that she just smacked a few minutes ago. I look up to see Scarlett above me with tears in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry... I'll take over from here. You need rest."

I get up from my position at the front of the boat then made my way to the back. I murmured, "Good night." with my back facing her as I put my arm above my eyes, I dreamed soundly.

Unfortunately it was a nightmare. I hear that Frog, France taunting me, "I see London!" I look down and I don't seem to be wearing any trousers. Though, I still do have my pirate coat and shirt on. He laughed while holding my trousers and swirling them in the air, "I see France! I see Britain's underpants! Honhonhonhonhon!~"

I said, "No! Not my pants! That wanker! Give me back my trousers! France!"

I woke up to the sound of giggling, which I find absurd, because I don't recall ever allowing a woman into my bed before. I yawn and rubbed my eyes, "Who- arrrgh, you?" Blinking in the sunlight of the afternoon.

Scarlett laughed harder, as I blinked and realized where we are. "Scarlett, what's so bloody funny?" I sit up and she's standing in the boat pointing at me!

Scarlett said, "You were- talking in your sleep! You were snoring and drooling too! Hahaha! You said something about give me back my trousers! Hahahaha!~" I was just about to yell at her that it wasn't funny when I heard a loud snort!

I said, "What was that? Did a pig get on this boat when I wasn't looking? Humhumhumhahaha!" I know full well that it was Scarlett but this is payback for laughing at me!

She blushed, "It...' snort, 'Isn't...' snort, 'Funny!"

The boat rammed into something and we both fell face first into each other. My lips hit her forehead while hers pressed against my jawline. I fell backward and she managed to knee me in my cannon balls. Much to her delight and my pain, might I add.

She looked down and realized, even though it's sunny now, that there was still water in the boat. "Uhh... You might want to take a look at this, Captain."

I look down and squeaked, "My cannon balls... Hmm? Bloody hell! Can this get any worse?! The bloody boat is leaking! Quick! Try to find a bucket or something that can throw it out!"

We searched but to no avail... No bucket, in fact no containers for water either. I will yell at my crew for that once I find them again. Just food and a hatchet is all that is in the boat. I give her the hatchet. "You might need a weapon if we can ever make it off this bloody boat." She said nothing as she just cut off the rope connecting us. Then sat down on the other side of the boat again. "It's your turn, Captain Kirkland. You slept for about 10 hours. Can you tell me your real name and what you did as you were a child? If we sink, then I would at least know that."

I smile wickedly, "I'm Captain Arthur Theodore Kirkland. I spent my childhood with my mother by learning how to put spells on people and how to cook from my mumsy, Britannia. I have two wanker older brothers, Scotland and Ireland." I sigh, "I just wish I had a younger brother I could take care of and who would love me back."

She thought about it and said, "Someday, you will... Make a good big brother."

I row as I ponder, "You really think so?"

"Idiota... I know this." She smiled but only briefly then looked into the sky with her curly hair waving in the breeze; just at that moment, I think I know why I had saved her. I feel whole again whenever I'm around her, even if we are arguing. I somehow doubt that she's feeling the same way. I will be the gentleman here. I won't tell her how I feel unless she feels the same way. Heh, a pirate gentleman... I like that. I put my thumb and forefinger to my chin and half smile.

Her voice interrupted my musings, "Idiota! Land ho! We are almost saved!"

I look and said, "It's a pretty big island... I hope the crew won't have too much trouble finding us."

The boat sank about 30 minutes till we would have reached the island. We got out of the boat grabbing a barrel of ale and bananas that were floating and paddled to the shore. First we took off all the unnecessary clothes we had; like coats and hats but the rest stayed on. Then we took as many trips as we could getting all the food to the island. About the fifth trip, my muscles gave out and I started to sink to the bottom of the sea. I wonder if I was wrong about countries not being able to die...

About a minute or two later Scarlett arrived on the shore alone and patted her hands together in a accomplished manner. "I think that's the last of it! What do you say we fi-" She looked around and there was no Arthur to be found. "Oh no...! That Idiota!"

She ran back into the ocean calling, "Idiota! Idiota!" She dived underwater looking for him and sputtered out salt water. She kept diving again and again when she saw a blonde head wrong side up that is passed out bobble against the oncoming wave. "That's gotta be him!"

She grabbed him from his waist and pulled his head above the surface. She dragged him into the sand, exhausted. She laid back in the sand with him for a second panting for breath then opened up his shirt and put a ear to his heart... It wasn't beating. She started to cry, "Oh no... Not him..." She sniffed and started pumping his heart again by pressing in on his rib cage for a minute or two then she plugged his nose and breathed into his mouth, hoping that it would work. She put her heart to his chest again and tried to listen for one... "Idiota! Don't die on me! I-I don't know what I would do..." She pumped again and after one minute she put her ear back on his chest.

She heard the reassuring thump thump of life still going on there so she sighed and put her hands over her head so she can cry in peace.

In my subconsciousness I heard her cry, 'Don't die on me!' What woke me up though is the feeling of wetness across my skin. I put my sore arms around her trying to comfort the poor girl... When I felt another slap to my face.

"Good to see you too, Scarlett.", I said while rubbing my jaw.

She got up and said, "Let's get a move on, we are losing light fast. Let's just find us some shelter then call it a day."

I walked in front of her, "Don't worry, I'll pro-"

Snap! A huge human sized venus fly trap closed around his head.

In a muffled sound he shouted, "Get this bloody thing off of me!"

Scarlett shook her head, not that Captain Kirkland could see it, but hopefully he would guess, "Idiota... Why should I help you?"

He tried to think of a logical reason that didn't involve emotions... He didn't think of any so he waved one of his hands and pointed where he thought he saw her last.

"You owe me and your chances of survival increases with an immortal!"

Scarlett is laughing on the inside because he had pointed to a tree instead of her, "So, what of it? I told you before, I don't owe you, Idiota." She waved her hand in a gesture he couldn't see. She sighed then took out the hatched and cut the head off the plant. She looked at it and was thankful that it was him instead of her. She wouldn't have survived that bite if it was her. She decided to stick behind him from now on, if there are more of those dangerous plants around.

He blushed, "Th-thank you... For getting me out." He cleared his throat to try to regain some of his dignity back, "We will set up camp today then come back tomorrow for all our supplies."

Seemingly a couple of hours later, I found a cave and we just decreed it was good and laid down to sleep on opposite sides of the cave.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard, "Arthur... I'm glad that I got stranded with you."

"Me too. Get some sleep, Scarlett."

Author's note: This is my favorite chapter so far!~ I really enjoyed writing it. Now you start to see more of Scarlett's personality lol. If you have any questions on what mythical creatures I'm writing about, either leave a review asking me or just PM me.


End file.
